Chronicles of Two Starlight Flames
by dramakiss
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi broke up after Lyoko was shut down, Yumi decided to stay with William, and Ulrich decided to leave Yumi to William and not be around with Yumi anymore, one day there's a transfer student who just so happened gets Ulrich attention a few days ago, Yumi is going to be surprise knowing that he's already seeing another girl so fast. Who is it? Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I don't know Code Lyoko, I really like this movie or TV shows, it's really good, I hope you like this story. This is my second story my first story is "Atem Returns" I'm still working on it, but if you have time you can go ahead and read it.

**Chapter One:**

"Huh, that's strange." Yumi saw the gang by the benches, noticing that Ulrich wasn't there. Yumi walks towards the gang to see what had happened to Ulrich.

"Hey, Yumi, its a little odd for you to be coming early in the morning to see us did something happened to William before you came to school." Aelita ask as Yumi comes towards her, Yumi look back and forth and behind to look for Ulrich.

"Where is Ulrich? He's not here today?" Yumi asked them, they were shock that she would ask after knowing she broke up with Ulrich, after Lyoko was shut down.

"Well now that you mention he hasn't been here for almost a week, I think he's just either in the room or in the cafeteria, that's my best guess." Odd answered as Yumi still looks for Ulrich.

"He's right there." Jeremy pointed towards Ulrich as his head towards them.

"Hey Ulrich where were you?" Odd asked, as Ulrich approached.

"I was in the room, that's all." Ulrich turn away noticing that Yumi was there, Ulrich never look at Yumi one. "Hey Aelita could I see you for a moment?" Ulrich never turn towards Yumi, not even one look.

"Sure Ulrich, I'll see you guys in class." Aelita said, as Jeremy and Odd began to wondered, Yumi had a bad feeling about it.

"So what did you wanted to talk about Ulrich. Is everything alright?" Aelita asked as she saw Ulrich making sure that they weren't followed by Odd and Jeremy.

"Aelita, do you know what girls like?" Ulrich asked, Aelita was shock knowing that Ulrich would have asked her.

"Huh? Why would you ask me that kind of a question? Are you planning on giving Yumi something nice?" Aelita began to question Ulrich?

"No, that's not it, well…. Um…." Ulrich kept stopping knowing that it's a little embarrassing for him to ask Aelita even though she doesn't know anything. "Well… here's the point, for the pass week, I've… been… seeing a… g…ir…l." Aelita didn't understand knowing that he was mumbling, being embarrassed that Ulrich had to ask a girl for some advice.

"What? I didn't quite catch that last part?" Aelita wanted Ulrich to just tell her straight up, so she could help him, figure out what he would want.

"A GIRL! And we've been seeing each other during the morning, and her birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get her a present but I'm having trouble on what to get her." Ulrich began blushing knowing that he would be embarrassed.

"Huh? You're seeing a girl, well that's something new." Aelita was so surprised thinking about what to do.

"I got it how about we head out of school, after school is over, we can go pick something out." Aelita said to Ulrich.

"Really, thanks Aelita, I really appreciate it." Ulrich was reeving that he was able to tell Aelita.

"Hey, Ulrich, does Odd knows about this girl?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, he knows but he never met her yet, I didn't want him to meet her in person." Ulrich said, as Aelita begins to wonder who was.

"Yea who is it?" Jeremy asked as Odd and Jeremy interrupted them, Ulrich began blushing as they just found out.

"Hey, why did you guys easdrop?" Ulrich turns red, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita began laughing at Ulrich as he was shy.

"I'm not telling, I don't want Yumi and Sissi to know about it. I rather not say." Ulrich turn away, with his face still red.

"Hey come on man, I really want to know who she is, and see her in person." Odd began to wonder what she would look like.

"Yea Ulrich, why don't you just tell us who it is, beside I think we all want to know who she is anyway." Jeremy asked.

"I don't too." Ulrich back turn to the others as they began to wonder.

"How about giving us a hint on which it is?" Ulrich turns towards them after hearing what Odd said. "I mean come on, that's easier then telling us what's her name, right." Ulrich though about if it was ok for them to know who was the girl that he was seeing. Thinking that Odds idea is ok, but he had to think first.

"Ok, but only one hint but this hint will help you know who she is, but when you see her just don't ask for her name or who she is just yet, come and ask me and I'll tell you then ok." Ulrich said.

"Alright so tell us." Odd tried to rush Ulrich to tell them, they all stared at him. "What, I can't wait that's all?" Odd scratched his head.

"We have the same math period with her; I sit next to her every day in that period, to meet her. We both write on sheets of paper to get to know each other." Ulrich told all of them, they all began thinking on who it was, no one had any clue.

"I think I'm going to have to watch out for this one, it seems really hard for me to think who she is." Jeremy gave up for a second.

"I think so too, let's wait until then, let's head to class so I can get to math period." Odd rushed in the school, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich followed Odd.

**Math Period**

"Oh boy I can't believe it, it's already Math Period, I can't wait to see who the girl is." Odd was excited to see who Ulrich is seeing. Jeremy and Aelita came and sat near Odd. Ulrich came and sat right by the back right behind Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita, so that they would be able to see the girl.

"Huh? Where is this girl?" Jeremy asked as he began wondering.

"You have to wait, she's not here yet." Ulrich watches the door, waiting for the girl to come.

"Ulrich dear, I can't believe that you would save me a seat." Sissi was about to sit right besides Ulrich, but Ulrich pushed the chair in, making sure that Sissi didn't sit.

"I don't think so Sissi, I think you should sit next to Herb or Nicholas, I'm saving this seat for someone else that is not you." Ulrich glared towards Sissi, as she was angry knowing that there's someone else. Sissi sat right next to Herb.

"Wow, that's really cold Ulrich." Odd said as he and Ulrich giggle.

"Hey Ulrich, was I late?" Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita was shock that the girl, look almost like Yumi, but She had long black hair, and she even looks Japanese like Yumi.

"No, you're not late, you made it in time." The girl sat right next to Ulrich, Odd thinks on who she was and tries to remember where she came from.

"That's great, I thought I was late, hey do you want to hang out at lunch, if not I'm going to hang out with my girlfriends." The girl asks Ulrich.

"Oh, well do you want to meet my friends, they surely want to meet you." Ulrich asked.

"Sure, I never meet your friends yet, you already meet mine so I guess I can meet them." The girl was smiling toward Ulrich, Ulrich was blushing. Ulrich loved seeing her smile.

**Lunch**

"Jeremy, do you have any idea what's her name, I can't seem to think of her name." Odd ask Jeremy, as he sat down with Aelita.

"No, not a clue, I think she's a new transfer student, and I don't think we were even paying attention the day she was transfer." Jeremy said.

"Well she seems like a nice person, I think I'm going to like her." Aelita said

"I hope that she's not a bad person like Sissi, we don't want another Sissi, here." Odd said, as they laughed.

"Hey guys." Ulrich waved towards them, as they saw Ulrich, with her. "Guys, this is Kimi, she's transfer last week, and this week we've been talking since then." Ulrich introduce them to Kimi.

"Hey, let me guess, you must be Odd because you have pointy hair, you are Jeremy it's easy to tell who you are, and last but less you are Aelita, you're pretty cute with that hair color." Kimi said as they were all so confuse on how she knew their names.

"Wow, you even know who we are, even though we've never met." Odd asked.

"Oh No, Ulrich talks about you guys a lot sometimes, when we talk about you guys." Kimi answered.

"Hm… I guess Ulrich does talk about something." Jeremy looks towards Ulrich.

"Yea, but he's not that shy, he likes to talk about a lot of stuff, like Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, and you guys." Kimi said as they all look towards Ulrich, if he even mention about Yumi.

"Oh, Ulrich dear, is this your little servant that was sitting right next to you at Math Period." Sissi flip her hair as she walks by.

"I'm not his servant but you are if you were not so Mrs. Pretty in Pain in the neck." Everyone laugh at Sissi as she was embarrassed by Odd, Sissi walked away.

"Huh? Who is that?" Yumi asked as she saw a girl sitting next to Ulrich.

To Be Continue…


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hello everyone, welcome back to Chronicles of Two Starlight Flames, I'm really glad that some people loves my stories and would love me to continue. I hope that you like the second chapter. If you love Atem return I just updated it as well, if you like you could go read it too. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update any of my stories, I was moving to a new city and so we had to pack and everything, so I've been busy, including it's my senior year too, very busy. Plz review, I love everyone's reviews.

Preview on Chronicles of Two Starlight Flames: Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita found out that Ulrich is seeing another girl name Kimi, Yumi saw Ulrich with another girl who is someone she doesn't know. But something might come up when Yumi sees Ulrich with her.

"Wow, you know what to say for a girl like Sissi." Odd was laughing.

"Well Ulrich told me that, Sissi has really bad things about new girls, mostly some girls who don't really have what it takes to get her mouth to zip." Kimi said "So Aelita is it; my room is right across your room." Aelita was shock knowing that she just right across her room.

"So Kimi, what's your favorite subjects?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh Art, and math, I'm really good at those stuff. I'm planning to become a fashion designer." Kimi answered.

"A fashion designer, wow, like design clothes." Aelita asked, as she wonders.

"Yes, I want to design clothes and make my own fashion show and a store one day, that's my dream, and I hope that I can make it, but sometimes I think I want to become an actress. So Aelita, what do you plan on doing for the future?" Kimi asked

"Oh I plan on becoming a Singer, I really enjoy singing so much, I think I could have a chance." Aelita replyed.

"Wow, you must have talents for singing, I could never sing. I have a terrible voice." Kimi said.

"Don't say that you just might have to give it a try." Ulrich didn't want Kimi feeling bad.

"No really I don't have that much talents, all I can do is build me up some clothing. I'm really good at it; my mother thinks that I fit for a Fashion Designer." Kimi doesn't want to lie even with new friends.

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to get some drinks." Aelita starts to stand.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Kimi started to walk with Aelita.

"So what do you guys think of Kimi?" Ulrich asked.

"Wow Ulrich, you're lucky to have this one, I think a lot of guys would be Odd asked.

"Really, that lucky? No way I don't think that's it." Ulrich said.

"I guess so, I don't know, Ulrich are you sure that you are over Yumi?" Jeremy asked as he wonders if he still has feelings for Yumi.

"No, I don't like Yumi no more, she left me and that's all!" Ulrich yelled.

"OK guys, let's not fight ok." Odd calms down

"Listen Ulrich, I know you might be mad but I'm not just saying as a bad thing, but we just think that you're just using Kimi to get over Yumi." Jeremy said.

"Well I don't think of that." Ulrich turns and realized that Aelita and Kimi were walking towards the others.

"Hey guys were back, huh what's wrong?" Kimi asked as she realizes that everyone was in a bad mood.

**Other Side **

"Huh? Who is that?" Yumi walks by the tables and saw that there's another girl with Ulrich.

"Yumi is there something wrong? You seem out of it." William wonders where Yumi was looking.

"Oh, nothing, so how's your day, anything new today?" Yumi ask William as she saw him sigh. "Oh it would seem like something did happen?" Yumi glares at William.

"Well, no, not really it's just that I found something funny that happened today. I thought I saw an old friend here in the school but it must have been my imagination." William eyes turn away from Yumi as he was in his own world.

"Who did you though you saw, was it some old guy friend?" Yumi asked as she notice William started blushing.

"No, remember I told you about how I got expelled because of fake love letter that I posted all over the school." William said.

"Yea, I remember why you say that?" Yumi started to get mysterious.

"Those love letters are actually real love letters, and it was from a girl that I like, she was someone that I really like and I found out that she loves someone else, so since I loved her so much and I didn't want her to be with that other guy, so… I put her love letter all over the school. I didn't want them to be together but in the end I never got to find out what had happened." Yumi looks towards William as she realized that he lost someone he loved.

"So, do you still love her, even now?" Yumi asked as she notices that William has a soft spot for the girl.

"No, why would I, I still like you." William pulls Yumi and kisses her forehead.

"Hey you want me to get you something to drink?" William asked

"Yea, sure ok." Yumi agreed, William walked towards Ulrich and the others knowing that the vending machine.

_*Beep, Beep*_

"Oh it's my cell phone hold on." Kimi, opened her purse, grabs her cell phone. William walks by and bumped as Kimi grab out her phone, and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, her…? Kimi!" William was surpised.

"Um… thanks for my cell phone, i gotta go Ulrich, I just remember that I forgot something in my room so I'll see you later ok. Bye!" Kimi rushed out of cafeteria.

"Kimi!" Ulrich and William look towards each other as they realized that they both called Kimi name.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked

"Oh wow, that's funny because it would seem as I could walk where ever I want." William glared towards Ulrich like he could do anything.

"How do you know Kimi?" Ulrich asked William as he grabs his shirt.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing, what you have that I don't every time a girl comes by you Ulrich?" William grabs Ulrich arm and push him towards the tables.

"That's funny to ask I guess I know things that you do." Ulrich grabs the table, standing as Odd helps him up.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jim starts walking towards them.

"Until we met Ulrich." William left as Ulrich turn around.

"What happened?" Jim ask.

"Nothing really happened Jim just drama talk. We got to go." Jeremy said. The bell ring for class as Jeremy and the others walk out of the cafeteria.

**Hallway**

"Darn it, how does Ulrich know Kimi?" William asked himself.

"So, who's Kimi?" Yumi asked as she gave William an angry face.

"Did you sa…" William words stop as Yumi interups.

"Yes, I saw all of that, who's that girl, and why were you fighting with Ulrich again?" Yumi was angry knowing that something was going on.

"Listen, Yumi you're the only one for me, alright." William put his hand on Yumi shoulders, showing that he was innocent.

"William, I'm not letting you go this easy this time, was she the girl you mention to me? If she is why are you still going after her even though you like me?" Yumi tries to get to the point.

"I still like you Yumi, it just that I want to clear things up with her, that's all." Even though William said that Yumi doesn't even believe him.

"I don't believe you William, it's just like how you follow me to the factory, and then…" William put his finger against her lips.

"Don't worry; I love you and only you. I promise, nothing is going too happened." William kissed Yumi, then walks away and head out of the lunch room.

Girls Locker Room

"Um… Kimi?" Aelita, walked up to Kimi, knowing that she was in the same gym class.

"Oh hi Aelita, I didn't know we had the same class together?" Kimi turn as she heard Aelita called her name.

"Yea, I just realized it myself, what happen to you at Lunch, you left out of nowhere, when you saw William?" Kimi froze turning pale. Aelita taped on Kimi sholders.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kimi walked away, Aelita wonder what could have happen.


End file.
